Abigayle Riddle and the Order of Strangeness
by Becca Maddox
Summary: Lyn has returned, but is different than how she used to be. The rest of the Order are, of course, happy that she is back, but plan on messing with the poor ghostly girl. And FINALLY, James and Abby are together, but when she realizes that she is still the daughter of a evil man, how will it change her relationship? Join the Order as they go through more strange adventures.


_Around a month later, the Order was walking to History of Magic class, getting to meet the new, apparently permanent, teacher. The group was wondering who would have the guts to take over Lyn's old job._

_"I wonder what they'll be like." Adrianna said cheerfully._

_"Who knows. Probably boring." Victoria responded. _

_"Ok, you two. I'm sure whatever they're like, they'll be fantastic." Ally said, then turned to look at the couple behind her, "What do you think Abby?"_

_"Hmm?" Abigayle and James stopped their steps and hand swinging to look at Ally, "I'm sure they'll be great, whomever they are."_

_"Merlin, you two are creepy when you do that." Victoria said, looking between James and Abigayle._

_They responded together, "Thanks."_

_"Come on, guys! We don't want to be late to meet the new teacher!" Adrianna stated, skipping ahead. The rest of the group shook their heads, that was until they heard her scream._

_Hearing that the entire group ran forward, Victoria first. When she get inside, there was an loud gasp coming from the girl. The others looked around the room, trying to find what was wrong, when they saw her. _

_A translucent girl sat on the desk. One with dark hair, blue eyes, and a smirk. A very familiar girl._

_A dead girl._

_"Hello class."_

* * *

The Order stared in shock at the girl sitting in front of them. She looked just as she had before she died, she didn't even seem to have any marks from the incident.

"Come in, don't just stand there like a group of idiots. Class will be starting soon, and I will not let it be slowed down because of you staring like you've seen a ghost. We have months of material to learn in a few weeks!" Of course Lyn smirked when she said the part about the ghost it was just. . . her.

When none of the Order moved to their seats, she sighed, "I'll speak to you guys about the situation later. Right now, class needs to be started and there are going to be more than just you guys staring at me like that. Calm yourselves."

That got them moving, and they all slowly moved to where they were supposed to be. They watched people scream and run from the room, stare, and faint at the sight of their now ghostly friend. They could barely wait until the end of class, so they could speak to her.

* * *

Of course at the end of class they all ran up to her, yelling questions. She tried to answer them, but of course, with the entire order there yelling at her, she couldn't very well speak.

"Shut it! All of you! One at a time, I swear. I haven't been gone that long." She sighed, looking at them one at a time.

Jason was first, "How are you back, why?"

"They couldn't find someone to teach better than me, and I hated it on the other side. The libraries were horrible, and there was nothing there that I didn't already know." She answered, looking completely serious. "Next?"

"Are you back for good?" Teddy asked, his hopeful expression bordering on heartbreaking.

Lyn smiled softly, "Yes, I'm back for good. Though I can't join the Order again, sadly."

Adrianna yelled, "But you're our leader! You created the Order! We're nothing without you Lyn!"

Another smile, "Oh, really? You seemed to be doing wonderfully with Abigayle as your unofficial leader. I'm sure you guys will be fine. And you're allowed to come ask me questions about the Order any time you want. Even ask my opinion."

The others quieted down and nodded silently. They were all happy that Lyn was back, but they each felt the need to talk to her alone. Just to make sure everything was truthfully ok. They wanted their chance to be able to be around the girl again.

"Abigayle, I would like to speak with you later, alone. Would you mind?" Lyn asked, looking to the girl that was gripping James' hand. Seeing the other girl nod, Lyn smiled.

"It's good to see you guys again, but really. You need to get to your next class. All of you."

And that was the beginning.

* * *

I'm glad to have the next part up quickly. Aren't you happy to have Lyn back? I am.

Abigayle is technically the leader of the Order now. She has been since she led them all to save Adrianna.

Thanks for reading!

- **Becca**


End file.
